


Caught

by higuchi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chains, Eyes, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/pseuds/higuchi
Summary: Dear demonstrandum I hope you like this (´；w ；`)





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sequential](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequential/gifts).



> Dear demonstrandum I hope you like this (´；w ；`)

[Full size (2000x3334)](https://i.imgur.com/4PHWDJT.jpg)


End file.
